Touch sensors, such as touch buttons and sliders, are used to enhance a variety of functions and turn everyday devices into exciting new products. Touch sensors may be implemented using a variety of technologies, where a touch to the surface changes electrical relationships within the touch sensors. Quality testing of a touch sensors device or capacitive keyboard involves anticipating the operating conditions of the touch sensors to confirm consistent and acceptable performance.